


The Testing

by Madd_bummer



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madd_bummer/pseuds/Madd_bummer
Summary: Each year every sophomore has to take a Test. A Test that either leads them to a future of success and in some cases wealth, or a life that gets you put in a psyche ward.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dont_quote_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_quote_me/gifts).



> This is my first full story so please don't judge any of it. If you see any corrections I need to make, please comment!! Thank you for reading this!!

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

My alarm clock screeched, waking me from my sweet sweet sleep. I rolled over and smacked the snooze button, hoping that I'd be able to get back to sleep. Lucky for me, my brain reminded me that today is Testing day. The one day of the year that is dreaded more than school. 

I should probably explain what Testing day is. Every year the incoming sophomores have to take the Test. It isn't like a writing test or anything, it's more like a physical and mental test. Nobody really knew what to expect, though because the people who have taken the Test before have to sign a contract and if the contract is violated, then both the person who told, and the person they told are taken away by the government. On top of that, whoever was selected after completing the Test either never came back, or when they did they were admitted to a psyche ward. 

Flinging the blankets off of me, I got up and put on the outfit that was given to me the prior day, which consisted of solid black athletic leggings, paired with a black long-sleeved shirt and a black vest, and we were told to put our hair up in a hair tie. Along with the outfit we also got a bag and were told to not open it because it would be used during the Test. After I got dressed and did the morning routine of brushing my teeth and all the other morning necessities, I went downstairs and made myself a bowl of cereal. 

The same cereal that everyone else in the nation ate. In all there were twelve different communities, and from the twelve communities, there were three sophomores that were chosen after completing the Test. Once they completed the test and were told that they were to leave they got exactly twenty-four hours to day their goodbyes. If they tried escaping, they were taken by the government and if the fought against being taken, they were killed. 

The government tried keeping everything equal for everyone, no matter what. There were many people that were against the government, but for the most part everyone was okay with it. 

While I was eating my breakfast, my brother came downstairs and poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down next to me. He was wearing the same clothing as me, but he was wearing joggers instead of leggings. For a minute we both just sat there eating slowly. We were both very nervous.

"Ash, what happens if I make it and you don't or vis versa?" he said quietly, voicing both of our fears. 

"Matty, don't worry. We'll be fine, no matter what happens." I replied, completely lying and we both knew it. If one of us left we would never see each other again.

"Ash, I have a plan." Matty said strongly. "If we both do the best we can, I know we can make it. We are the most fit in the entire grade, plus we're the smartest. There's no way they won't want us."

"Honestly, Matthew, I think that's true, but there are a lot of people who are very close to being as good as us, and what if some of them have been holding back all this time?" I said voicing my fears. 

"Ash, we at least have to try." he said honestly.

"I know." I said. "We'll do it and just hope for the best." After that we both just finished our breakfast in silence, both finishing at about the same time. 

We walked up to my parents room, knocked on the door and when we heard the soft 'enter', we walked in.

Our parents were still in bed so we walked over, said our goodbyes and while I was leaving over to hug my mother, she whispered in my ear. "Don't be afraid to do what you need to do. It's not real." I looked at her strangely, but she didn't seem at all concerned and was smiling and telling us that we better be leaving before we miss the shuttle. 

Everyonein the nation had to take the shuttle, unless they wanted to bike to their occupation, and seeing that it was the middle of winter, nobody rode their bycicles. We both grabbed our bags we were issued yesterday, and walked out the door into the cold.

We live in the coldest community there is, it was once known as Montana, but now it is just called 'Community 8'. We only had to wait at the shuttle stop for about three minutes before the shuttle came screeching to a halt. The doors flew open with a swooshing sound and we both hurried on, eager to be out of the cold. 

We found our seats, near the middle of the shuttle and sat down. The shuttle was nearly full so it was fairly hard to find the two seats next to each other. 

The shuttle driver sent an announcement through, warning us that the shuttle would be moving soon and to buckle up so you aren't thrown around the shuttle. The shuttle goes to speeds well over 150 miles per hour. We clicked the belts over our chests and leaned back, watching the colours of the outside world, mainly white, fly past us. In about ten minutes we arrived at the Testing facility. We stepped off the shuttle and began the short walk to the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~

Chapter Two  
__________________________________

The first thing I noticed as we walked into the Testing building was that it was immensely bright, and smelled like hospital. The smell of bleach and other cleaning products, the kind that seemed to tickle your nose and that stays with you throughout the day.

At once a tall, handsome man came to get us. He was dressed in standard guard uniform, complete with a badge that said 'Neilson'. Next to his name was a 1, which signified that he was a very low-priority gaurd.

"Follow me," the guard, Neilson, said, and we did as we were told. There were many other people here, mostly sophomores and guards, but some parents who were saying their last goodbyes to their children just in case they made it. There were also a few men and women who were dressed in white lab coats.

We followed Neilson through the crowd, then down a long, wide corridor. When we reached what I assume to be our destination, Neilson reached out and put his hand against the wall and almost instantly it sprung open, revealing a plain white room. Neilson then told Matty that he was to go into that room. He did as he was told with only slight reluctance. Almost immediately after he crossed the threshold, the door slammed close, almost hitting him.

"Now will you please follow me." Neilson said, more telling me than asking me if I wanted to. Obeying his commands, I followed a few paces behind him. We reached a second invisible door, and he told me to go in it and then he shut the door.

In the room there was only a small metal table and two metal chairs on opposite sides of the table. Figuring hat they probably wanted me to sit down, I did, making sure to sit up straight and do my best to not look how I was feeling, which is nervous and scared and weak.

I was in the room for about five minutes before a man in a white lab coat came into the room and sat across from me.

"You must be Ashton. I'm doctor Eichoff and I will be your doctor for you during your stay with the Testing." he said in a calm and sincere voice.

"It's nice to meet you, doctor Eichoff." I replied, somehow managing to keep my voice even through the nervousness.

"Ashton we're going to have to put a few monitors on you in order for us to know how well you do." he said as he began to get up and walk over to one of the four identical walls. He pushed on something and a drawer popped out from the seemingly smoothe wall. He pulled a few different things out and set them on the table. When he was finished there was about three different items out on the table.

"First we are going to put a heart rate monitor on your wrist, then we'll attach the brain wave monitor to your temples, and we'll also place a pain receptor monitor on your lower back." Eichoff said, moving to stand next to me. "The heart rate monitor is just a little patch and won't hurt a bit," he said heaving my wrist and putting a small sticker on the inside of my wrist.

"I'm sorry Ashton, but these next two items are going to hurt quite a bit." he said in a concerned voice.

"O-okay," I managed to squeak out. He walked up and steadied my head, taking the brain wave monitors and, with one hand, pushing them into my temples. It was a very sharp pain that made me cry out for a second.

"Sorry about that," Eichoff said, "we had to be sure that the pads wouldn't come off so we fastened them into your skin with a few small needles." I nodded slightly. "The pain receptor monitor is going to hurt much more than that, and we need to attach thirteen of them, so we're going to move you into a room attached to this to make you more comfortable. Is that alright with you?" he said.

"Yes, that's fine." I said, standing up. He walked over to a wall and pushed something and a door sprang open, revealing a room with a doctors table. He told me to go lay down, which I did. He rolled me over onto my stomach and pulled my shirt and vest up, and sliding my leggings down some to reveal my lower back.

"Okay, Ashton, are you ready?" he asked and I nodded slightly. He placed a hand on my side and started counting. "One... two..." and on there he put something onto my lower back that made me scream very loudly. It felt like I was on fire. I tried squirming, trying to lessen the pain. Nothing worked. I could feel the tears running down my face, but the screaming had stopped so that was a little better. I sniffled and wiped the tears, I struggled to sit up, but I managed to do it, and then I sat up straight and asked the doctor what I needed to do next. He said we needed to repeat the process again. And again. And again. Until all thirteen were done. Somewhere around eight I passed out, which I was grateful for. When I woke up doctor Eichoff immediately rushed over.

"Okay, the worst part is over with, all we need to do now is to give you a simple shot." he said looking in a drawer underneath the doctors rabbit, pulling out a seringe and some kind of drug. He slid the needle into the bottle and held his arm out, telling me to give him my arm. He slid the needle into my shoulder and in about thirty seconds I started to get dizzy. I tried getting out a 'help me', but it all came out in a jumbled mess. The last thing I remember hearing was someone saying: "She's ready. Load her up and get ready she's one of the last ones."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this!! I'll try to post every week or every other week! 
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all!! ❤ Maddi


End file.
